Airless sprayers using electric motors have been known and used by contractors for many years. While such units have proven satisfactory, it is always an object of manufacturers of such devices to be able to produce such which are both more reliable and at the same time easier and less expensive to manufacture.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an airless sprayer drive mechanism which may be inexpensively manufactured and yet which exhibits a high degree of reliability.
Towards this end, the drive train is comprised of a motor having an output gear thereon which drives a combination gear assembly comprised of two gears mounted on a shaft which in turn drives a crank assembly which is comprised of a one-piece eccentric end gear molded together and mounted on a shaft which is supported at both ends to prevent cantilevering and attendant stresses. The crank assembly is offset from the vertical axis of the displacement pump in order to reduce side-loading thereon.
A connecting rod is mounted via a pin directly to the top of the displacement rod of the reciprocating pump. Retainer pin clippingly retains the pin in the connecting rod and enables the pin to be removed for servicing without the use of tools other than potentially a screwdriver or other generic tool.